Zombie-boy
by JokeStar
Summary: He's a boy who is also a zombie but he is also a cop and he is also a hero.
1. A Death

**I do not own one punch man or my hero academia a quick google search will tell you who owns both of these amazing shows/manga**

**I wrote this because my favorite character in OPM(besides saitama because we all love him) is Zombieman and i've been racking my brain in ways to fit him in the my hero universe so expect to see him alot more in other works of mine. **

**Angst warning by the way the next chapter shall come out in 87 years**

* * *

"_Im sorry young man you can't become a hero."_

Those were the words that were said to him only moments prior by the #1 hero All-might, those were the words that finally killed his dream-the dream he's been so desperatley trying to keep alive since was four years old. At that moment every scathing word said by his peers and his ex-bestfriend, from his mother, from his teachers, from his father before he finally left "to work overseas" he finally accepted and let into his mind. At that moment every burn from kacchan, every push and shove from his classmates, every chop or hit from his teachers he finally accepted and now really felt them _**ALL OVER HIS BODY. **_The pain in his mind, his body, and his heart hurt so much that for the first time in his sad, miserable, quirkless life the moment he wanted to cry the most none were shed, so Izuku did the next best thing jumped off the building that killed his mind.

_**SPLAT**_


	2. A Undeath

**My hero academia is not mine at all. I dont know why i make these disclaimers but fore warning these chapters will range from okay sized to stupidly short. Again I dont own my hero academia or one punch man. ANGST** **WARNING.**

* * *

**'**Thoughts'

"Speak"

**IZUKU POV**

'I'm alive? Wow... i can't even kill myself right. No...wait why is it so quiet. No i must be dead. Then why am i still consious, I can't hear anything not even my own heart...I'm cold so cold. Can...can I move?'

'Open your eyes, you useless deku.'

"Ack, damn thats bright."

Guess im not dead. I don't think hell is supposed to look like a labratory or is this my own personal hell?

Well if im alive then why can't i hear or feel my heart beating?

_***CLANG,BANG,METAL FALLING NOISES* **_

"Dammnit boy what are you doing?!" A hard, old voice yelled it was faintly familiar.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was heavy." A very timid and small voice that I'm suprised I could even hear said.

_***SMACK***_

"You better not do it again boy, or else you might wake up the subjects!" The voice yelled ironically loud.

'Guess thats a question for later, first I gotta get outta here. I don't like how they just called me subject instead of patient.'

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

As Izuku looked around this strange place he noticed just how advanced it all looked with technology that looked much more advanced then normal equipment used in hospitals furthering Izuku's growing suspicion that he wasn't in a medical facility. Izuku got up from the hospital bed that he was placed on and his legs nearly gave out from underneath him steadying himself on the cot he was previously resting in.

'Wow how long have I been here for my legs to be this weak.'

Hearing steps approaching his position Izuku began to panic slightly and decided to slip back on to the cot and pretend like he was still sleeping.

"Thank goodness that your fuck up didn't wake up subject 66." A very familiar looking doctor said to his assistant as he stood over Izuku.

"I'm sorry sir, but sir are you sure about this?" The timid voice said coming out of a short brown haired androgynous looking person with large, thick, rounded glasses, and a lab coat.

_***SMACK***_

"Question me again and I swear I don't care how much mess it'll create I will use my rings." The doctor said darkly.

His only response was pathetic whimpering coming from his assistant. Izuku fought hard to resist the urge to help the assistant and punish the doctor for his abusive behavior.

"Now let us proceed with the operation. Restrain him girl." The doctor said.

Izuku felt himself being tied down with what he assumed some sort of ziptie.

"Well done boy, now time to see if my work has beared fruit." The doctor said as he then pulled out a knife and stabbed Izuku in the leg.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled immediatley dropping the sleeping act as he felt pain that he wasn't used too.

The doctor then, ignoring Izuku, twisted the knife as he pulled it out eliciting another scream from him as blood gushed out from the wound.

"OH MY GOD YOU STABBED ME!" Izuku shouted before he was gagged by the assistant as well as being slightly held down.

The doctor had pulled out a clip board and was watching with interest as the wound healed itself in a instant. The doctor looked to with the most sinister grin you had ever seen.

"It is nice to meet you again Midoriya, I can't wait for all the fun we are gonna have." The doctor said as a malevolent aura of sadism spilled around him.

" why are you doing this? What are you doing to me?" Izuku asked confusion and fear evident in his questions.

The doctor did not answer him as he gave one final order to his assistant before leaving.

"Hinata feed Midoriya and then get him to the testing room I'll most likely be finish by the time you arrive."

"Yes sir." Hinata said as she moved Izuku's bed towards the cafeteria doing his best to ignore his pleas for release.


End file.
